Êxtase
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Este foi meu segundo CLEX. Lembranças de Lex narradas por ele mesmo de como tudo começou entre ele e Clark. SLASHSONGFIC.


**Êxtase**

_ Música: Êxtase_

_Intérprete: Guilherme Arantes _

_Eu nem sonhava te amar desse jeito..._

Foi difícil... Foi muito difícil entender o que eu realmente sentia por Clark... Por muitas vezes me peguei confuso, perdido, sem saber qual direção seguir. Estar com Clark me trazia uma paz inexplicável.. Inigualável... Ouvir sua voz acalmava meu coração mesmo nos dias em que este ficava mais agitado, fosse por problemas profissionais ou pessoais... Problemas! Por que eles nunca me deixam em paz? Por que precisam fazer parte do meu cotidiano? Mas tudo bem... Para tudo há um preço e esse é o preço por ser um Luthor e com relação a isso, Clark sempre me deu forças, sempre me apoiou, sempre esteve do meu lado e ao meu lado. Ele foi meu porto seguro, meu amigo, meu confidente, meu abrigo, meu apoio... Admitir a mim mesmo que eu o amava foi demorado, complicado e de um certo ponto, angustiante. Sim, angustiante por que a partir do momento em que me dei conta que precisava respirar o mesmo ar que ele, senti um medo aterrador... Medo.... Medo de afastar Clark de mim, de ver nojo e repúdio em seus olhos. Confesso que isso me fez querer morrer por várias vezes. Como? Como confessar um tipo de amor como esse? Como olhar para o meu melhor amigo e dizer que minha vida estava nas mãos dele? A minha vida... A vida de um Luthor... Um homem importante e forte com uma idade de estudante que ainda está tentando sair da adolescência... Sim, esse sou eu... Lex Luthor, dono da LexCorp, temido por muitos, inclusive pelo próprio pai e completamente apaixonado por Clark Kent... E eu que nunca imaginei amar alguém desse jeito.

_Hoje nasceu novo sol no meu peito _

_Quero acordar te sentindo ao meu lado_

_Viver o êxtase de ser amado _

Esse amor andou comigo sem ser notado por muito tempo. Era eu, Clark e meu amor por Clark... Éramos nós três sempre juntos. Por muitas vezes senti receio de talvez deixar transparecer a Clark o quanto eu o queria, do quanto eu desejava tocá-lo e sentir o doce aroma de seus cabelos mais de perto... Por tantas vezes eu quis deslizar meus dedos pelo seu rosto, tantas vezes eu quis abraça-lo forte e falar-lhe do meu amor. Quantas e quantas noites eu sonhei com Clark, sonhei com seu sorriso, seus olhos, suas mãos. Quantas vezes fantasiei um beijo entre nós enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava minha imaginação me levar, mas... Existem limites... Para tudo existem limites... Eu o amava! Isso era um fato inegável dentro de mim... Já não bastavam os sonhos, as fantasias, já não bastavam as conversas amigáveis. Eu o desejava tanto, tanto que estava ficando louco... Louco de tanto amor... então eu tive que decidir... Ah! Decisões! Sempre as malditas decisões... Eu só tinha duas escolhas... Uma era fazer com que Clark entendesse o quanto e de que maneira ele era importante para mim, era fazer com que ele percebesse que enfim eu conheci o amor e que ele era o responsável por isso... A segunda escolha? Bom, essa era a mais fácil e também a mais dolorosa.. Me afastar de Clark até que eu pudesse matar tudo, tudo o que eu sentia por ele, em outras palavras, matar tudo o que existia de bom em mim, mas ora... Eu sou um Luthor! Por que optaria pela escolha mais fácil e dolorosa? Lógico que seria difícil, mas o que seria da emoção de viver sem um bom desafio? Nesse caso, particularmente, um maravilhoso desafio! Eu iria lutar! Enfim, eu iria lutar pela pessoa que eu amava, eu iria lutar pela minha felicidade! Mas... Como? Minha empolgação parara justamente nessa pergunta... "Como?"

_Espero que a música_

_Que eu canto agora _

_Possa expressar _

_O meu súbito amor _

Não havia como... Por mais que eu pensasse, calculasse, planejasse... E principalmente por que eu tinha uma concorrente fortíssima... Lana.... Clark por muitas vezes confessou-me seus sentimentos por ela... E eu ouvia, ouvia, ouvia... Ouvia e ainda dava-lhe conselhos, imagina só isso... Mas, o que me caberia além disso? Só pedi a Deus que ele não viesse mais falar-me sobre ela depois que decidi enfrentar meus medos, pois os conselhos já não seriam os mesmos, isso eu poderia garantir! Olhando de longe, a situação parecia hilária... Um homem como eu sofrendo por amor, se bem que não era qualquer amor.... Era um amor forte e único, um amor imenso e intenso, mas também um amor restrito, receoso e frágil... E ainda, um amor dificilmente compreendido... Acho que nem eu mesmo o compreendia às vezes. O que fazer, Deus?! O que fazer? Será que minha escolha teria sido a errada? Será que o melhor mesmo era me afastar do meu amado amigo? O pior de tudo era que eu não sabia como consolidar a escolha 1, mas também não fazia idéia de como aplicar a escolha 2. Como se afastar? E ainda mais... Como justificar esse afastamento? Talvez se eu fosse para Metrópolis e... Mas a quem eu estava enganando? Eu não queria fazer isso! Eu queria ficar com Clark! Eu queria abraça-lo! Era isso! Eu queria beija-lo... Queria estar com ele em todos os minutos da minha vida.... Naquele momento eu tinha decidido apostar tudo! Deixaria Clark decidir o meu futuro afinal. Se ele rejeitasse o meu amor, eu iria para Metrópolis e me afastaria dele. Sim, eu me preocupei com a nossa amizade por muito tempo, mas essa amizade já estava virando um martírio... Essa amizade estava me matando aos poucos. Estava decidido! Eu teria Clark completamente ou não o teria de nenhuma outra forma!

_Com sua ajuda tranqüila e serena _

_Vou aprendendo que amar vale a pena _

_Que essa amizade é tão gratificante _

_Que esse diálogo é muito importante _

Era noite e eu tinha saído para espairecer um pouco. Toda essa confusão amorosa dentro de mim estava aniquilando minha mente. Eu estava na frente do Talon... É, ali estava a minha "sócia-rival" e o engraçado é que ela nem sabia disso, pelo menos não da parte da "rival". Entrei e a primeira imagem que vi foi Clark conversando com ela. Me aproximei e cumprimentei-os. Clark sorriu para mim. Que sorriso lindo! Que voz deliciosa dizendo "Hey, Lex!". O que eu poderia fazer além de sorrir de volta e esquecer por um milésimo de segundo o ciúme que eu sentia dele com ela?

Como eu não queria atrapalhar (bom, na verdade eu queria sim, só não queria demonstrar isso), depois de cumprimenta-los segui para uma mesa e pedi um cappuccino. O lugar estava cheio... Chloe e Pete também estavam lá e Chloe me sorriu enquanto levantava um copo de "sei lá o que" na minha direção (provavelmente café). Fiz o mesmo na direção dela, mas pedi a Deus para que eles não entendessem como um convite para virem até a minha mesa. Ainda bem que não vieram. Olhei de novo na direção de Clark e Lana... Mas para minha surpresa, ela já estava sozinha servindo umas mesas. Procurei com os olhos discretamente por Clark quando senti um agradável arrepio ao ouvir sua voz por trás de mim perguntando se tudo estava bem. Ele sentou na minha frente e sorriu mais uma vez. Quanta serenidade num simples sorriso... O interessante é que eu tinha consciência de que todas essas sensações eram provenientes da minha enorme paixão por ele... Em outros tempos eu não teria achado aquele sorriso assim tão sereno. Ele insistiu em perguntar se tudo estava bem. Eu quis dizer que não, eu quis dizer que nada estava bem, mas disse que sim, estava tudo bem. Ele me olhou um pouco mais, senti que procurava ver no fundo dos meus olhos.

"O que você está procurando, Clark?" perguntei-lhe com um sorriso meio que debochado.

"Estou procurando o motivo dessa tristeza que você está tentando esconder atrás desse sorriso de deboche", ele me disse sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ah! Bendito sorriso! Nessa hora eu não neguei nem confirmei que estava triste. Eu queria tanto dizer! Eu queria tanto contar-lhe do que sentia! Mas... Onde estava a minha coragem? Onde eu a teria deixado? Aquela coragem que me fazia enfrentar problemas gigantescos referentes à minha empresa tinha covardemente me abandonado no instante em que meus olhos mergulharam nos dele.

"E então, Lex... Qual é o problema? Posso ajudar?", ele insistiu.

"Por que acha que há um problema?", eu disse me odiando.. Maldita covardia!

"Não sei... Eu apenas sinto que você não está legal. Será impressão minha?", ele revidou. Clark sempre se preocupou comigo e com meu bem-estar... Isso fazia com que eu o amasse ainda mais a cada instante que passava. Eu então o olhei com a certeza que deveria confessar tudo, que aquela era a minha chance, a nossa chance. E afinal, não tinha sido isso que eu tinha decidido? Arriscar tudo!

"Okay, Clark... Há um problema, mas não sei se você deve saber", eu lhe disse arrancando uma ponta de coragem escondida no fundo da minha alma.

"Por que acha que eu não devo saber?", Clark me perguntou e eu, só para variar, fiquei sem saber o que dizer ou responder. Nesse momento, me perguntei o porquê de ter começado essa conversa, pensando em como um homem poderia ser tão idiota quanto eu.

"Lex?", ele insistia e eu já estava ficando bastante nervoso.

"Lex! Eu estou ficando preocupado. Fale alguma coisa!", Clark falou deixando seu sorriso desaparecer.

"Esqueça...", eu lhe falei e senti algo dentro de mim desmoronar nessa hora. Afinal que tipo de homem eu era? Por que eu não falava logo de uma vez? Quando eu teria uma chance como aquela outra vez? Mas que droga! Eu estava sendo um imbecil!

"Tem certeza que não quer falar a respeito, Lex?" e o (lindo) desgraçado ainda insistia. Eu comecei a suar frio. Okay... Se ele queria saber, ele iria saber... E que fosse o que Deus quisesse...

"Você é muito insistente, Clark", eu lhe disse fitando-o. "Se quer saber os motivos da minha tristeza, vou te contar, mas prometa que guardará segredo", eu falei enquanto me acalmava um pouco.

"Eu prometo", Clark mais uma vez lançava-me aquele olhar de proteção que só ele tinha. E ainda completou: "Seja lá o que for, ficará entre nós". Eu ainda fiquei observando-o por alguns segundos, senti sua apreensão na maneira como me olhava, senti que realmente estava preocupado e não pude deixar de sorrir imaginando qual seria sua reação. Será que ele me bateria ou me deixaria falando sozinho? Se eu não falasse, não iria saber nunca...

"Eu estou apaixonado, Clark.....", comecei a dizer e vi que Clark continuava imparcial em sua postura. Okay, eu iria continuar a frase custasse o que custasse... "Estou apaixonado por você...". Nesse momento minha mente ficou confusa... Eu realmente tinha falado? Não sei se eu realmente tinha falado. Me pareceram que as palavras não tinham saído de fato. Teria eu dito isso apenas em pensamento? Eu não tinha certeza se tinha dito ou pensado. Clark continuava na mesma posição, com a mesma fisionomia. Talvez eu não tivesse dito, talvez ele ainda estivesse esperando eu falar. Clark moveu-se enfim, ele sorriu.

"Apaixonado por mim?", ele perguntou sem perder o sorriso. Então eu tinha realmente dito, já não tinha como voltar... A sorte estava lançada! Oh Deus! E agora?

"Sim... Eu sinto muito, Clark. Mas eu não estava mais suportando essa situação".

Que sensação horrível! Que sensação horrível! Parecia que eu estava completamente nu na frente do todos ali. Eu desejava um lugar para me esconder, eu queria que o chão se abrisse e me sugasse para baixo da terra. Eu queria que Clark parasse de me encarar daquela maneira.

"Acha que aqui é um bom lugar para conversarmos, Lex?", ele me perguntou tão calmamente como se eu tivesse dito que o café estava frio ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero.

"Eu não pensei num lugar ideal, Clark... Apenas num momento ideal".

Como ele ainda poderia continuar sorrindo enquanto toda a minha angústia estava estampada em meu rosto?

"Okay... Mas não podemos conversar aqui. Venha, vamos a outro lugar", Clark me disse enquanto levantava-se. Eu, claro, fiz o mesmo. Se ele queria conversar longe dali, quem era eu para dizer não?

Saindo do Talon, eu já ia em direção ao meu carro, mas Clark seguiu um outro caminho. Bom, nada contra caminhar... O acompanhei. Caminhamos por muitos minutos. O silêncio havia tomado conta de nós dois. Ambos com as mãos nos bolsos e caminhando lentamente. Quem deveria começar a falar? Eu não sabia se a próxima palavra deveria ser minha, afinal quem havia chamado para sair do Talon tinha sido Clark. Mas aquele silêncio estava me martirizando demais. Eu ansiava por uma palavra, qualquer uma que fosse e ele nada dizia. Mas que droga!!! Por que ele não falava nada? Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo comigo? Será que ele queria gozar da minha cara? Será que........ Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Clark que virou-se repentinamente para mim e me beijou profundamente. Deus, o que era aquilo? Ele estava me beijando no meio da rua? Será que havia alguém olhando? Ora! O que eu estava pensando? O homem que eu amava estava realizando um de meus maiores desejos e eu estava preocupado se havia alguém na rua? Danassem-se! Eu não queria saber de mais nada! Abracei Clark com força e me entreguei completamente ao nosso primeiro beijo.

_ Espero que a música_

_Que eu canto agora _

_Possa expressar _

_O meu súbito amor _

Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo... Um súbito silêncio havia caído sobre a noite. A única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir eram as batidas de nossos corações ressoando em meus ouvidos. Não sei se passaram segundos, minutos ou horas. Eu estava totalmente entregue a Clark. Seu abraço forte e sua língua suave me dominaram totalmente naquele mágico momento. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada ao mesmo tempo em que tudo passava pela minha mente de uma maneira completamente desordenada. Aquele foi o melhor momento da minha vida....... Desejei que aquele beijo nunca findasse pois não sabia o que aconteceria depois... Enquanto nossas bocas se afastavam fui olhando em volta discretamente. Foi estranho... Não havia absolutamente ninguém na rua. Até parece que Clark sabia que ninguém se aproximava, que ninguém passaria por ali naquele instante. Nos afastamos só um pouco, apenas o suficiente para respirarmos. Clark encostou sua testa na minha e deixou seu olhar frente a frente com o meu. Ele estava sorrindo... Um sorriso meio que maroto. Deveria eu perguntar o que tinha sido aquilo?

"Lex... Você demorou demais, sabia?", ele me falou enquanto me dava mais um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Como assim?", eu perguntei pois estava confuso com aquela afirmação de Clark, apesar de me sentir extraordinariamente feliz.

"Eu já tinha notado que você gostava de mim há algum tempo. No começo não quis acreditar... Achei que fosse a minha imaginação", ele falava e eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Clark sabia o que eu sentia por ele? Era isso que ele estava me dizendo? Sim, era exatamente isso.

"Lembra-se que me afastei de você por um tempo?", ele perguntou-me. Sim, eu me lembrava. Isso tinha sido há cerca de quatro meses atrás... Clark estava me evitando, não atendia aos meus telefonemas e estava sempre criando uma desculpa para sair às pressas quando eu chegava na fazenda, mas depois... As coisas tinham voltado ao normal e ele mostrou-se inclusive mais amigo, mais atencioso....

"Sim", eu respondi-lhe. "E aquele desprezo repentino me magoou se quer saber", eu continuei a falar.

"Foi naquela época que eu percebi, Lex... Percebi aos poucos, é claro... Mas você dava muito na vista.." e ele sorriu ao perceber que eu fiquei vermelho com essa afirmação.

"Eu sinto muito...", minha única ação foi baixar os olhos. Não saberia explicar bem o motivo, mas mesmo depois do beijo, fiquei envergonhado ao saber que não tinha conseguido disfarçar meus sentimentos apropriadamente.

"Hey...", Clark levantou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos. "O que foi? Por que pedir desculpas se isso foi importante pra mim?" e dizendo isso, ele voltou a me beijar. Eu que já estive em tantos lugares no mundo nunca teria imaginado que o paraíso estaria justamente numa rua escura e deserta de Smallville...

"Eu me afastei de você, Lex, por que confesso que fiquei muito confuso. Eu precisei me auto-avaliar... ver o que aconteceria, que tipos de sentimentos despertariam em mim se eu me afastasse de você... Foi um momento complicado, tenho que admitir, mas senti muito a sua falta. Senti a sua falta como se faltasse a outra metade de mim... No início achei que estava sentindo falta do amigo, mas depois percebi que não era assim tão simples... Senti falta do seu sorriso, do seu olhar, da sua voz... Não é assim que se sente falta de um amigo.... Definitivamente não.... Foi longe de você que eu percebi que te amava, Lex". Com essa palavras, Clark voltou a me abraçar forte e eu me senti totalmente protegido. Nesse momento, contudo, me veio a imagem de... Lana na mente e eu sabia que poderia me arrepender amargamente, mas tive que perguntar...

"E Lana? Você não a amava?". Droga! Eu era um idiota! Lex Luthor, um idiota! Deviam colocar isso nas primeiras páginas dos jornais! Extra! Extra! Leiam tudo sobre a idiotice de Lex Luthor! Clark me olhou e depois baixou os olhos... E nesse momento eu tive a certeza que tinha feito a pergunta errada no momento errado.

"Eu amei muito a Lana, Lex... Mas hoje, eu não sei. Talvez eu ainda a ame, eu realmente não sei", ele me disse sem levantar os olhos. O que eu poderia fazer naquela hora? Abracei-lhe e beijei-lhe o rosto.

"Está tudo bem, Clark... Não se preocupe com isso", eu lhe disse com um sorriso, mas na verdade eu senti uma forte vontade de chorar... Uma vontade tão grande que meus olhos queimaram na tentativa de conter as lágrimas.

"A única coisa que sei, Lex...", ele continuou. "... É que nesse momento, o amor que sinto por você é maior que qualquer coisa nessa vida e que eu não suportaria ficar longe de você de novo como a quatro meses atrás", Clark segurou fortemente o meu rosto com as mãos.

"Você nunca mais vai se afastar de mim, meu caro", eu lhe disse quase como um sussurro. "Nem que você quisesse eu iria permitir, por que isso me mataria, Clark... Me afastar de você me mataria!", infelizmente nesse momento eu não pude segurar mais as lágrimas...

Quanta demonstração de fraqueza numa noite só, meu Deus! Eu nem me reconhecia ali. Ah! Mas o que importava? Eu, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, me sentia completamente feliz por ser fraco.

"Lex... Eu amo voc", ele me disse enquanto amparava com um dedo uma lágrima minha e me beijando em seguida. Clark não me deu chance de dizer "eu também", mas minha mente gritava que eu o amava tanto, tanto, tanto que por ele eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa nessa vida... Qualquer coisa!

_Eu nem sonhava te amar desse jeito... _

_Eu nem sonhava te amar desse jeito... _

_Eu nem sonhava te amar desse jeito... _

_Eu nem sonhava te amar desse jeito... _

Fim


End file.
